


You are My Favorite Everything

by Scottsjackdaniels



Series: Jesse and Benji [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Spin the Bottle, possible smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottsjackdaniels/pseuds/Scottsjackdaniels
Summary: Jesse and Benji like each other, but they don’t really know it yet. Fluff and events that lead up to them getting together.Beca and Chloe are mentioned in a later chapter, but there isn’t much about them.





	1. I Want You to Want Me to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I miss Pitch Perfect and Jesse and Benji so I made this fic. This chapter is set at the end of their freshman year. Hope you like it.

“Listen, Jesse. I don’t think we should room together next year,” Benji admits, avoiding eye contact from Jesse.

“What?” Jesse asks, confusion spreading over his face.

“Jesse, come on. I know you only act like my friend, because we live in the same room. You don’t have to pretend,” Benji mumbles, trying not to sound as upset as he actually is.

“Benji,” he breathes out in disbelief and walks closer to the other boy. “Do you really think that? That I’m not your friend?”

Benji doesn’t say anything. He toys with the keys on his laptop and doesn’t look away from the screen.

“You’re my best friend. I love-,” he pauses, thinking about how to finish the sentence. _I love you_ runs through his mind, but he decides against it because he’s not sure if Benji would feel weird about it. “I love being around you.” 

Benji feels his bed dip a little and looks up. He’s shocked by how upset Jesse looks, his eyebrows knitting together and his eyes forming tears that Benji could only see because of how close he was to the other boy. He’s never actually seen Jesse this sad, and it makes something in his chest feel tight.

“Jesse, I’m always in your way. I thought you felt sorry for me, so you were just being nice,” Benji explains.

Jesse pulls Benji’s laptop out of his hands and sets it on the floor, so he can’t hide behind it anymore. “I never felt sorry for you. Benji, you’re like the coolest person I know. I mean, look at this,” he says, motioning towards the wall of their room that’s covered in Star Wars posters. Jesse smirks when he sees the other’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink from the remarks.

Benji smiles then too. “I’m the coolest person you know? Really?” he laughs. 

“Yeah, really.” Jesse grips his best friend’s, yeah his _best friend’s_ , arm. He grins at Benji with no sign that he was on the verge of tears just a few moments ago. “So, are we still on for next year?” he asks.

“Yeah, definitely,” Benji nods, liking the warmth from Jesse’s hand on him. “You’re the coolest person I know too.”


	2. Our Hearts are Starting to Show

During the summer after their freshman year, they don’t hang out very much, not as much as they’d like to at least. Jesse gets a new job back home and Benji doesn’t like the summer weather much, so he stays inside away from the rest of the world.

Benji’s been looking forward to going back to school the entire summer. He’s excited for the new science courses he’s taking, sure, but what his heart’s really been racing about is seeing Jesse. 

_Jesse. He misses him._

They Snapchat each other just about everyday, but it’s different than living with the guy and seeing him all the time.

On the day they move back to campus, Benji’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He sees some familiar faces while walking towards his dorm building, but he’s waiting for the moment he sees his best friend. 

He already has most of his stuff set up in the room when he hears the door open. He turns in time to see his roommate throw his bags on the ground and come running at him. Jesse’s chest collides with his and he almost falls back but Jesse’s arms snake their way around him and that keeps him grounded. He breathes Jesse in, remembering how good it feels to be around him and that he’s going to be with him for the rest of the year.

Jesse pulls back and let’s go of the other boy. “Benji, I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

“We saw each other a few weeks ago,” Benji chuckles, resisting the urge to pull Jesse closer to him again.

“Okay, that didn’t count because we only hung out for like four hours. That’s not long enough,” he says, smiling the entire time.

“Well, now we have the entire year, so we’ll make up for lost time,” Benji beams, watching the way Jesse’s eyes crinkle up.

Jesse nods his head but then his eyes capture the sight of the bare walls. “No Star Wars this year?” he asks with disappointment in his voice.

“I’ll put it up later.” He shrugs and goes back to asking Jesse all about his summer.

\--

He doesn’t get the chance to hang up his posters later that night because Jesse drags him to a party. It’s not until then that he really gets to know anyone. He knows most of the Treblemakers, but they don’t know him as much, so he stands by Jesse and talks with them. Without Bumper, they’re all much nicer and a lot more chill. There isn’t much taunting between them and the Bellas anymore, which he likes because the Bellas are really nice and he’s always been able to make friendships with girls a lot more easily than with guys anyway.

They are _technically_ all legal adults, but that doesn’t mean they can’t act like thirteen-year-olds once in awhile and play spin the bottle. Benji tries to resist the hand on his arm pulling him to where the bottle sits in the middle of the floor, but once the hand finds the small of his back he gives into Jesse and sits around the circle like everyone else.

There’s one big problem, though. Benji has never been kissed and he doesn’t really want to have his first kiss to be at some drunken party with someone that he’s not in a relationship with. He wipes his palms against his jeans twice to stop the sweat, but it’s useless because it keeps coming back.

Beca announces that she’ll start since no one else wants to volunteer. The bottle lands on a girl that Benji doesn’t know too well, but he knows her name is Chloe. Beca smirks at the other girl and motions for her to come closer. Everyone around the circle is whistling to encourage them, but it’s a little awkward since Chloe and Beca have about four people in between them. When they finally reach each other, Chloe puts her hands on Beca’s hips and their lips lock for about five seconds and that’s when Benji finally joins in with the yelling crowd. When Chloe pulls back from the kiss, they’re both biting back smiles.

Chloe spins the bottle then and Benji is praying that it doesn’t land on him, and he thinks it’s going to but instead it lands right next to him, on Jesse. He blushes at the cheers from everyone and Benji feels like he should move somewhere else because he doesn’t want to be right in the middle of their kiss, but he can’t get away in time. Both of their lips meet right in front of him and Benji looks away so it’s not as awkward but it still is. His eyes meet Beca’s and she seems upset, and he’s not sure why, but he feels the same way as she looks.

The kiss ends and Benji is still looking in Beca’s direction until the spinning bottle catches his eyes. He looks at it at the same time the bottle lands on him, but it doesn’t register right then that he’s about to kiss Jesse. He hears whooping all around him and he can already feel his cheeks heating up. 

Benji looks to Jesse and his friend’s not smiling anymore. He looks uncomfortable, and that makes Benji feel like this shouldn’t be happening, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it. He watches Jesse’s jaw tighten as he comes closer to him and he feels Jesse’s uneven breaths on his face. 

Then, there’s a gentle, shaky hand on his cheek and lips press lightly against his. The sound of everyone else egging them on is only in the back of his mind then. His heart speeds from the tingling feeling he feels _everywhere_. He’s not sure if he should move his lips, but he does only slightly and it feels like a jolt of electricity shoots through him. He almost reaches out to place his hand on his friend’s chest to feel his warmth, but he doesn’t because Jesse pulls away, leaving Benji’s head spinning. He leans back to sit back in place, and Benji is sure that Jesse’s cheeks are tinted pink, but he doesn’t let himself linger on that thought for very long.

Everyone starts cheering so he spins the bottle himself. It stops on a girl two people away from him, and he doesn’t even know her name. She looks nervous too and somehow that makes Benji feel better. Her lips are soft and it’s nice, but his heart’s not beating as fast as when Jesse’s lips were on him. He backs away and lets out a sigh of relief, because hopefully he won’t have to kiss anyone else tonight.

In fact, not many more people spin the bottle, because after a few more spins, someone cuts the music and shouts that someone called the cops. Again, a hand grabs him, he knows it’s Jesse’s, and they sprint the few blocks to their dorm building. When they get there, they’re panting and decide to take the elevator up to their floor so they can catch their breath. 

“Oh my god,” Benji breathes out, leaning against the metal wall, “that’s the last time I go to a party with you.” He’s not totally serious, because he’s never felt like this. He’s exhausted and terrified but he feels this electricity that spikes his excitement, and he loves it. He loves this feeling mixed with the feeling of Jesse.

Jesse laughs, knowing that he’ll figure out a way to make Benji go to every party if it means he gets to kiss him. “It’s usually not like that,” he chuckles and Benji joins in with the laughter. 

They get back to their room and Benji realizes it’s two in the morning already, so he changes into his pajamas and gets ready for bed.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jesse asks, getting his laptop from his nightstand and obviously not caring that it’s so late.

Benji thinks about it, and he decides that he’d rather be with Jesse, so he might as well stay up with him instead of having a good night’s sleep. He nods and Jesse moves over so he can sit next to him on his bed. The sheets are radiating Jesse’s heat and Benji’s thigh is pressed against Jesse’s and now he’s _so warm_. He barely knows what movie Jesse plays, because he closes his eyes and lays his head on Jesse’s shoulder. He’s filled with the scent of Jesse and an arm wraps around him to keep him in place. He tries to fall asleep, but he keeps wondering why he liked the way Jesse’s lips moved against his so much and why he felt so good in his arms.


End file.
